


Keep Calm and Carry On

by Aquamarinescene (VBF)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBF/pseuds/Aquamarinescene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run with Red, Lizzie falls into a deep depression.  At the same time, Ressler deals with his own demons.  Red finally intervenes on both of their behalves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Keep Calm and Carry On"

Red watched her from across their breakfast table on the hotel patio. She truly looked awful. He'd watched, worriedly, as her weight dropped, making her appear almost waif like. If they weren't planning to move hotels the next day, he'd have called in a favor to Eleanor Lemieux to give poor Lizzie a weekend at Lemieux's renowned spa. But, for now, he decided the hotel beauty shop would have to do. He had plans for her that he'd just set in motion that morning.

"Lizzie, I arranged for you to spend a few hours at the salon today. Indulge yourself, I also think it's time for a change of hair color, don't you think? Perhaps a warm ginger tone.." He'd spoken too soon and saw the raw emotion play across her sullen face. Realizing his error in mentioning that particular ginger shade of hair color, he quickly corrected himself, "Or blonde...You know what they say about blondes having more fun." Sadly, he watched as her eyes got that far away look and her thoughts drifted away to private, happier times.

They'd been on the run for four months now and she was falling deeper into a depression as each day passed. He'd given her fifteen burner cells up to this point, and knew, without a doubt who she'd been calling each and every time. It angered him to his core, but she continued, so, he'd made sure that she knew the drill. She was to spend no more than two minutes on calls when in the states, and no more than four when out of the country to prevent her hunter from detecting their location.

He could tell exactly when she'd made a call, as afterwards she'd be happy and he'd get a glimpse of her as she was when their lives were more carefree, if that was what you'd even call it. But, it was fleeting. A few hours later she'd become silent and would stare off into space for what he felt was far too long to be considered safe for her countenance. He'd tried to rally her with many quips, quotes and tales of his antics, and, on occasion, he'd wrangle a rare smile or a tiny laugh out of her, but it never seemed to last long as her eyes regained the sad, empty look he loathed. He longed to see the light return in her eyes.

Knowing about the fleeting, feel-good sex Liz had temporarily shared with Tom, he'd even stooped so low as to arrange a meet up with Tom, hoping that would cheer her, but even that didn't seem to bring about a change. She'd grown tired of Tom and his endless prattle about them going off together on his boat, and even though she'd toyed briefly with him before, now, she was bored and tired of him. This pleased him, as Tom was so below Lizzie, and he knew he could never be trusted one hundred percent, especially now that the stakes were so high for all of them. But he worried and fretted for Lizzie.

It was then, after he'd sent her off to bed, in the early hours of the morning, that he finally came to terms with the fact that she'd been pining for her partner this entire time. Tom had just been a temporary diversion during a stressful time. This was, and always had been, all about Ressler! He realized he'd actually known this all along on some instinctual level given the way they'd literally been ripped apart from each other with only minutes warning, the way they were forced to say quick and incomplete goodbyes with the lack to follow through on their growing feelings for each other. This was what had thrown her into a downward spiral and he vowed he was going to try and fix it the best he could. He picked up the phone and called Dembe.

/

Ressler rose, early in the morning to use the restroom. He was exhausted but still couldn't seem to sleep soundly through the night. He was plagued with dreams. They always involved Liz. He would chase her and she'd always be running ahead of him, turning corners and always out of reach. It reminded him of feverish childhood dreams that came with delirium. She was always just out of his reach. Sometimes she'd be calling pleadingly for him and would be in distress needing him to reach her, while other times, she'd fleetingly giggle and laugh and play impish games with him. Then there were the erotic dreams that he was experiencing more and more often. She'd tease him to distraction and then finally let him capture her. He'd ravage her in his dreams and waste no time with pleasantries, the sex being hard and rough, but, every time, just as they'd reach their fevered climax, she'd vanish into thin air, leaving him physically unsatisfied and desperate for release. He'd awoken countless times panting, sometimes crying and always covered in sweat, rock hard and uncomfortable, with no release except what he could provide himself. Those were the worst times. Frustration was beginning to make him crave and briefly consider escaping his torment with pills again. He needed to be numb, he needed to not care. So far, he'd remained strong but he wasn't sure how long and "if" he could hold out much longer. It was to the point that he'd even thought about consulting privately with a shrink. Something had to give or he was going to lose it.

Failing to get back to sleep, he opted, as was often the case, to lift weights. He'd bought a weight machine as well as free weights and did what he could to lessen the tension and exhaustion with frequent trance-like workouts. While not perfect, it provided him a brief respite to not have to think. He'd found himself losing weight when she'd first left due to stress and poor diet. Now, he'd switched over and only ate protein to fuel his body. Eggs, chicken, fish and steak were the norm as he didn't take pleasure nor have time for much else. His body, while always toned and healthy was now a machine from his intense workouts and lack of fats and carbohydrates. His clothing still fit him, but his shirts especially, were tighter due to his strong muscled arms and torso. He was driven to distraction almost all the time whether hunting her at work or from his couch and computer at home. He was obsessed.

Showered and ready to begin another unfulfilling and exhausting day, he was just about to leave for the post office when he heard a knock at his front door. Peering through the peep-hole, he immediately unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow Dembe Zuma entrance. He unflinchingly allowed the larger man to embrace him in a warm greeting. Very few individuals could do this with him, but Dembe was one who could.

"Donald, it is good to see you."

"And you. What brings you here, do you have news for me?"

"Yes, I must be quick, for obvious reasons, but you will need to travel. Raymond has arranged what you will need. He urgently needs to see you." Dembe handed him a manila envelope.

"Use task force resources and your own ID to follow this pre-arranged lead. When you arrive at the meet-up, use the alias documents inside the envelope from that point. This is the only way Raymond can guarantee his safety and your own."

"What about Liz! will she be there as well?"

"Use the documents, my friend. Godspeed." And with that, he left.

Don rushed out into the corridor frantic to get answers. "Wait, Dembe! is she okay, is she safe?"

"Goodbye, Donald," was all he uttered as he quietly left.

"Fuck!" he slammed his door in frustration. Slumping on his couch, he tore open the envelope and found a German passport, drivers license, various work ID's and credit cards, all with an assumed alias, as well as a small locker key and a stack of euros. He did a quick estimate and found the worth to be about fifty thousand dollars, slightly less than what he earned in a year at his job. He put everything back in the envelope and quickly packed a suitcase. It looked like he was going to Germany.

/

"Agent Ressler, here is the boarding pass for your trip to Munich. The lead you discovered shows that Red and Liz could possibly be in Fussen, which is about twenty kilometres outside of Munich. It's up in the Alps and there are a lot of chateaus and lakes in the area. It would seem like the ideal place to lay low. The one you're interested in is at forty two Rhiemer Drive. It certainly looks like a place Mr. Reddington would stay at. You're all set with a rental car and a hotel room. Good Luck."

Ressler made brief eye contact with a sad faced Aram and nodded, taking the documents and returning the handshake that Aram offered. Aram was invaluable to him as a source of information and support but more than that, he got it. He got the whole fucked up thing. They never spoke about it, but he knew, without a doubt, that he and Aram were on the same page when it came to Liz.

/

Liz sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been cut into a layered shoulder length bob and was now adorned with large chunky blonde high-lights. It looked good, similar to how she used to wear it in college. The attendant in the hotel dress shoppe had her in a pretty floral yellow sun dress with a pleated skirt and matching shrug sweater. She had on her favorite low heeled tan wedge sandals and noted that she looked nice. The hair stylist had done a light makeup job for her as well, and it brightened her up nicely without appearing heavy and cakey. She wondered what Red had planned for them.

They'd gotten along well as he easily and efficiently shepherded her around the globe from one high end hotel to another high end estate, ironically keeping her from the one person she most desperately wanted and needed to see, Donald Ressler. Red's intel and resources always managed to keep them a few steps ahead of her stalwart partner. Since both she and Red knew Donald so well, they could predict his moves relatively well, and, with the assistance of Red's team in the states, they provided an almost constant stream of intel as to where the intrepid agent was, who he was with and what he was doing practically around the clock. She knew that her partner was more than aware of this and must be riddled with anger and frustration. But, it couldn't be as bad as her frustration.

They'd been heading in a direction that was leading to involvement. Heavy involvement of the passionate kind as well as the professional kind. Her breath hitched and her eyes involuntarily watered with unshed tears as she recalled their last meeting. She'd been following Cooper's instructions and was almost free of the post office when he'd cornered her in the hallway. She knew it was him just by the sound of his footfalls. They were in tune, they were a team, they seamlessly meshed together. As she'd urged him to decide her fate quickly, he never broke eye contact with her. Doggedly holding her in his laser like gaze, she'd jogged up to him, aware that if she got to close, his lightening fast reflexes could reach out and possibly grab her, preventing her from escaping, but she'd made the call. If he chose to restrain her, she would not, could not fight back against him. She wouldn't strike him or harm him in any way. She'd rather die than harm him. He held her fate in his hands and she trusted him.

He kept his arms at his sides in an alert but somewhat relaxed stance as she subconsciously crept closer and closer to him until they were mere inches apart. Her head tilted up as she gazed into his blue eyes, imploring him to let her go. When he gave a slight nod towards the exit, she turned to run, but turned back and grabbed him, her thin fingers combing into his hair and kissed him for all she was worth. She conveyed a myriad of emotions in the desperate kiss forcefully caressing his lips with her soft tongue, begging for admittance to his sensuous mouth. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as he responded and crushed her to him, ferociously kissing her back with undeniable passion. And then, it was over as he wrenched himself away from her and pushed her towards the exit. She was crying now, sobbing his name. "Ressler, Ress….I don't want to leave you..come wi….."

"GO. GO NOW, LIZ!" was all he said as he dropped to his knees to retrieve her burner cell just seconds before the cameras came back on.

"What is wrong, Mademoiselle! why are crying?" The shoppe attendant was eyeing her in an alarmed manner. The pretty young woman looked happy to see her reflection in the mirror. She approved of the pretty sundress she'd selected for her but now, her smile had turned to tears. "Please, Mademoiselle, don't cry. I'm sure it will be alright..Is there someone I can call for you?"

"No, but, thank you for your help. I really need to go," Liz sniffed. "Can you bill my room for everything?"

"No worries, it's all been taken care of. Feel better Cherie!"

Liz gave her a weak smile and retreated to the privacy of her room. She tapped lightly on the adjoining door to Red's room and heard him invite her in. "Lizzie! you look lovely! Turn around, let me see."

She did a quick spin for him, but he noted her shallow smile and far away eyes.

"The high-lights remind me of your college years. Very nice. The dress is lovely as well. Yellow brightens you up." He waited for some type of reply from her.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight?" she almost robotically replied.

"Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie, we aren't going anywhere, but you are. I thought it was time for you to get out on your own, without me tagging along. I've arranged for you to do some sightseeing in a very safe place. And, I've arranged for you to be discreetly accompanied by someone I trust."

"Okay, but I don't mind if you come along, I enjoy the time we spend together, Red."

This made him light up. "As do I Lizzie, but, tonight is special. I know how hard this has been for you, and please know that I have teams and teams of people feverishly working to clear your name. But you must remain strong and soldier through this like you do with everything else that comes your way and you'll come out on top again, of that I have no doubt." He stood and approached her. Taking her hand and leading her towards the open french doors that looked down upon Paris.

"Relish in the beauty of this city, Lizzie. Even through the most difficult of life's circumstances, see the good, see the light, and never take for granted the beauty in front of you. You'll look back on this time in a few years and it will seem like such a long time ago. You will get your life back, you will see those you care about again and you will thrive. You just need to hold on."

"Kind of Keep calm and carry on?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Exactly. Now, I've got a car waiting outside and the driver will take you to your escort for the evening. Try to relax and enjoy this time. Your safety this evening is not your worry. Just enjoy yourself."

Lizzie smiled at Red, she could tell he was excited about something. She'd decided when all of this had begun that she needed his support as well as his friendship and his love. It was all she had now and she was lucky to have that, knowing that it too could be taken from her in an instant, so, she did try to enjoy all that he showed her but it was hard given the state of her broken heart. Tonight she was in the city of lights, the most romantic city on earth and she'd be with a stranger, when all she really wanted was to be back at work with her partner, staking out a perp, or spending a late night in their office reviewing stacks of files while eating take out, or as she'd dreamed as of late, in his arms, safely protected from everything, as they made love. She took in a deep breath and steeled herself to go out and try to enjoy herself.

/TBC/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an interesting chapter. It basically wrote itself but I feel the need to express the urgency that Liz and Ress feel. They have this one night, and hopefully many more, but it’s somewhat fleeting for them and they know it. So, Liz is emotionally overwhelmed as is Ress and but deal with it and quickly (and I mean quickly) come to terms with their feelings for each other and form an unbreakable bond early in the story (which is not the norm for me.) There is no sex in this chapter as they’re not there yet, but they know they will be and are ready for it does come. Hope you enjoy and please hit the comments/follows if you like it.

Red continued to toss the idea around and around in his head. Planning and examining every permutation, he kept coming up with this singular plan . His security expert would be able to monitor every step Lizzie took on the various cameras that covered every inch of the place. And, if Lizzie and her escort showed up on any of the footage, Red had been personally guaranteed that it would be deleted. This was the only way he could guarantee her safety while at the same time giving her an evening of freedom that she so desperately needed. 

Taking the cell, he placed the call. 

“Okay, we’re both on the same page then?. Is there anything else you require?...very good then, I’ll leave her in your capable hands. See you in a few hours. Merci, Au Revoir.”

///

Lizzie hugged Red goodbye as the limo driver opened the door for her. He watched and waited until she was safely ensconced in the car noting his man was seated in the front passenger seat, already alert and scanning the area for any signs of trouble. Red watched the limo pull out onto the busy boulevard and smiled to himself as he walked back into their hotel.

Lizzie adjusted the air conditioning in the back of the car when the intercom came on. The darkened barrier that separated the front seat from the passenger area was up, so she couldn’t see the driver but listened as he asked her a few questions.

“Mademoiselle, is there any music you prefer?”

“Nothing mushy, how about some metal, please.”

The driver must have misunderstood as he asked for clarification. “Metal?”

“Yes, I can’t stand mushy love songs where everyone is in love and lives happily ever after. It just depresses me. So, how about some old school Metallica or Zeppelin?”

Her request was met with silence, but, in a few moments, she heard the crush of Enter Sandman begin.

“Is there anything you’d like to see on our drive to the destination? Perhaps a tour of the city is in order?” 

Lizzie let out a sigh and again felt tears well up as her voice shakily replied to the kind driver. “No, I’m fine. But th-thank you.”

“Is everything alright Ma’am?” 

“Yes, it’s fine. But really, no, it’s not, I...I just don’t feel like seeing any of it.”

“Why, Cherie?”

“The person I want to share it with isn’t with me now, so it seems rather pointless.” 

She was met with silence and then a sad “Very well, I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

She gazed out at the sites but found herself distracted as she watched the couples strolling along the champs elysee. As the car passed the louvre, she noted the throngs of people strolling about and turned to look away. The other side of the boulevard was lined with many small cafes with couples chatting happily at small tables enjoying food and spirits.

The car was now moving out of the city towards the outskirts of Paris. She knew where they were more than likely headed. She’d been to Paris once before and knew Versaille was a few kilometres away. Red had more than likely arranged a private tour of the estate for her. She tapped on the glass partition and the driver partially lowered it. “What can I do for you? is everything to your satisfaction?”

“What’s your name?”

“Louis, Ma’am.”

“Louis, I think I know where we’re going. Tell me, will you be joining me tonight and are we possibly going to visit the palace of the Sun King?”

“No, Madamoiselle. You have another gentleman who will be with you tonight.”

Liz sat up a bit straighter and could see the shadowed presence of her security escort seated in the front. She noted his head continuously moved as he scanned the view in front of them. She couldn’t make out much else but knew Red worked with only the best and she’d be in good hands.  
.   
“What’s his name, Louie?” 

She heard Louie ask the man’s name and then reply to her with his heavy french accent. “Dominic, Cherie.”

“Thank you, Louie.”

“You’re most welcome, Ma’am. Relax and enjoy the rest of the ride. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your evening.”

Lizzie noted the partition went back up and the car was now on the Leeds outer ring road.. She tried to rest her thoughts but it was impossible. She kept thinking of how her life had changed for the worse but how well she was being protected and cared for by Red, but, at the same time, how utterly isolated and lonely she was. It explained a lot about Red and why he loved to chew the fat with anyone and everyone. Telling tales and laughing about past experiences with even the most base of criminals or even complete strangers. His lonely life had now become hers too and they shared the journey together.

After a few minutes of reflection she opened her eyes again as the road signs began to show they were nearing Versaille. She did, admittedly find it odd that Red himself didn’t accompany her on this expedition. This was right up his alley. The grandeur and excess wealth of Louis the XIV, the baroque stylings of the palace, the stunning works of art and the lavish gardens. This would be something she’d thought he would have insisted on showing her himself. 

As the car whizzed past the exit they needed she temporarily became alarmed and hit the intercom. “Where are you taking me!” she demanded, suddenly frightened and suspicious of why they’d missed their exit.

“We’re not going to Versaille, Ma’am. Please relax, all is well.”

“Stop the car. I want to get out.”

“Mademoiselle it isn’t safe. Please, I implore you, all is well. I’m not to disclose your destination as it’s a surprise from Mr. Reddington.”

Something seemed off and she became more distressed. She was alone, without Red’s protection. He had her passports and other documentation at their hotel, she had no weapon and feared this could be a ruse. Perhaps Red’s man had been replaced with another? Her mind raced and she decided to insist the driver stop the car.

“Stop the car, Louie!”

“Please, Ma’am. I cannot.”

“If you don’t stop this car I’m going to jump out!” The car continued along the autoroute and did not stop. Beginning to have a panic attack she pounded on the glass to no avail and finally found the intercom button. “I swear, if you don’t stop I”ll throw myself out of this car.” She grasped the door handle and opened it, immediately feeling the wind buffet at the door. If she left it open much longer it could blow fully open. She turned and began to plot how and when she’d jump out but then, thankfully, the car began to slow and came to a stop by the side of the busy autoroute.

She heard the front passenger door open and close and then suddenly the back passenger door was being opened. She backed away towards the driver side and had her left leg already out of the car, ready to flee. As the rear passenger door opened, she froze as Red’s security man got into the back of the car with her.

“Hello, Liz. Why don’t you get back in the car.”

Liz felt the wind leave her lungs as she sat back in the car and shut the door. Overcome with emotion, she felt tears spill from her eyes as she looked at the face of Donald Ressler. He’d found her. He’d somehow managed to trade places with Red’s man and now she faced her fate. He was going to arrest her and take her back home but she didn’t care. She was finally back with him, where she wanted to be.

“Don! Don….how….how did you find me?” She wrenched her neck around, looking out the back window for the army of police vehicles that were probably surrounding them as she spoke. She was confused when she saw that there were none around and she noted he’d shut his door, tapped the glass partition and put on his seat belt as the car pulled back onto the autoroute. 

“Put your belt on, Liz. These frenchies are known to drive like idiots,” he grinned.

Speechless and frozen, she just stared blankly at him. 

“Liz, are you okay?” He noted the far away, glassy-eyed look she gave him and the fact that the color had left her face and started to realize something was off just as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Liz was overcome by his presence and so confused as to what was happening and why he was here with her, that she began to feel light-headed and dizzy. She suddenly felt him lean over her and buckle her seatbelt for her. He was so close. She felt his warm body as he leaned over her and smelled his unique scent of spice and lime. “Don…..” She’d always laughed when women fainted and were overcome with emotion. It seemed so silly, but as she closed her eyes and tried to will the tears away, she lost consciousness and slumped forward in her seat. 

“Jesus Christ, Liz!” alarmed he tried to recall what the fuck to do when a female fainted in front of him. It was such a nineteenth century thing. He didn’t have smelling salts but knew he had to do something fast. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hers and quickly pushed her head down between her knees. “Come on, come on baby,…” He could see that she was breathing but still didn’t respond to his voice. “Liz, Liz can you hear me, Liz!” After another minute, he pulled her back up and manhandled her so she was stretched out on her back with her head in his lap. He grabbed a cold water bottle from the compartment next to him and rolled it against her cheek while gently slapping her face. “Liz, Liz, come on, wake up, Liz.” Her eye’s opened and he let out a sigh of relief. 

She gazed up at him in confusion as her eyes darted around and he took in her appearance. While not emaciated, Red would never let that happen, she was considerably thinner than the last time he’d seen her. She’d always had a tiny frame but had been healthy and robust. Now she seemed so dainty and almost frail. He realized why Red was so concerned about her and how she must have been suffering with stress and sadness to get to this point. She was still so beautiful with her refined features, her crystal blue eyes and alabaster porcelain skin. He held her close and spoke softly. “My God, Liz, I’m so sorry to have frightened you.” He opened the water bottle and held it to her soft pink lips and took a few sips of the ice water. He’d dreamed of those lips so many times in the past few months that seeing her here like this, in his arms, stirred him. He noted tears were spilling from her eyes.

“Liz, you’re okay, don’t cry. You’re safe, don’t cry.” He continued to gaze down at her, finally taking in the pretty dress she wore and how pretty her hair looked. Before realizing it, he blurted out what he was thinking. “God you’re so beautiful.” She blinked and mesmerized, he watched as another tear rolled down her cheek. The color was returning to her cheeks and he snapped out of it and reached down to the floor and rummaged through her open purse, finding the tissues that he knew she always kept inside. He gently dabbed her tears away then handed her another tissue.. He was concerned as she still hadn’t really spoken yet. Maybe she wasn’t happy to see him. He’d fucking traveled across the globe to get to her, but maybe she didn’t want to see him. Just as he began to panic at the thought, he felt her arm snake behind his neck and tug him down to her lush, soft lips like she’d done a hundred times in his dreams. It was then that she spoke.

“God I’ve missed you so much, Ress.”

“Me too, Liz” and just as he’d done the last time he’d seen her, in the darkened hallway at the post office, he crushed her to him and kissed her. His tongue immediately sought entrance to her warm mouth, delicately exploring it’s softness and taste. He felt a deep sense of pleasure and possessiveness when he drew a deep moan from her. She squirmed into his lap and was precariously perched sideways as he held her close and deepened the scorching kiss. Just like the kiss they shared when they’d last seen each other, it conveyed everything they felt but had not been able to say. The kiss confirmed their previous friendship and It confirmed this newfound bond and love that while not yet physically expressed was just as committed and strong. They were soul mates.

Knowing she should be belted in for her safety he still couldn’t bring himself to break the hot kiss. Just like in his dreams, he briefly entertained thoughts of tearing the pretty dress off her body and taking her right there in the back of the limo, driver be damned and safety be damned, but he knew this wasn’t the time. She was so fragile and so emotionally drained at just seeing him, he wondered if it was even a good idea to take her out for the evening as Red had requested. He’d rather take her back to her hotel and order room service and spend the next twenty-four hours in her bed with her, healing her as he knew he could and she him.

As they cooled down, he sat her upright and took an appraising look at her. Her color was back to normal and her eyes were sharp and focused. He grinned widely at her. “Welcome back, gorgeous.”

She smiled and he noticed a slight blush creep onto her high cheeks. 

“Ress, what are you doing here? are you going to arrest me?”

“No, I should but you know I can’t. I’m here because Red sent for me.”

“What do you mean he sent for you?”

“He contacted me through Dembe and sent me on, what hopefully will look to the task force, like a wild goose chase.”

She looked puzzled and still slightly overwhelmed. 

“He gave me a fake lead, that took me to Germany, where I’m supposed to be at this very minute, hunting you. When I got there, he contacted me again and put a decoy in my hotel room, who was going to get sick and have to spend the next day or two confined to his room with the norovirus. If anyone is watching me, they’ll see that I’m too sick to leave my room. When I’m done here, I’ll fly back there and make an official appearance and nobody will be the wiser except you, me and Red.”

“You’ve done all this just to see me?”

He sighed and held her gaze. “Liz, you’re all I can think about day and night. Everyone is watching me and expecting me to drag you in and bring you up on charges when all I want to do is….” he paused, not wanting to scare her by telling her what he really wanted to do when he dragged her off. “All I want to do is clear your name and have you with me again.” He put his head down, momentarily ashamed at sounding so desperate, but she cupped his chin and tilted his head up, locking eyes with him. 

“I want to be back with you too, Ress. I can hardly stand this. I almost died when I had to leave you in that hallway. I know you felt what I felt when we kissed. I could barely run I was so upset. The urge to run back to you was overwhelming. I was just lucky that you let me go and that Red was waiting outside. If he wouldn’t have been there to pick me up, I honestly think I would have given myself up just to be with you. Even if I was in jail, at least I’d see you. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do when I chose to run and I apologize for having to put you in that situation. I’m so sorry, Ress!”

He was stunned at her openness and the truth she spoke. He was, admittedly angry and frustrated with her when she’d left and he shared that truth with her as they sat in the back of the limo. She had compromised him and put him in a no win situation. He’d begged her to stay and let him clear her name, but knew, deep in his heart that she was safer with Reddington and that she was being framed and that they were both up against powerful people with an evil agenda.

“Look, Liz, I’m here tonight to be with you and enjoy you. It’s been too long and we’re both dealing with this crap and it’s fucking overwhelming. So, let’s just put it on the shelf tonight and not let it eat us alive. Just for now, let’s continue where we left off in that hallway, like none of this shit has happened.”

“I’m going to start crying again, it’s too much, Ress. I’m a criminal, you’re an FBI director. If anyone sees us together it’s you who has the most to lose. I can’t let my mess…. my choices ruin your life and your career.”

“Nope, no crying, Keen. We’re going to enjoy tonight. Red’s got us set up to spend the evening with someone very important.”

“I don’t want to spend the evening with some dignitary or mucky-muck associate of his, I want to be with you, Ress.”

“Well, when you hear who it is and where we’re gonna be, you’ll change your mind. I wasn’t too excited at first but when Red told me we’re both safe there and that he’s got inside people there, I knew it was the right place to be.”

“Can’t you just take me back to my hotel?”

“No, LIz, I can’t go near that place. I can’t even get close. Just being in the limo was too close. Where you and Red are, I can’t be there, but, I can be here with you now and that’s good, right?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’ll take you any way I can get you.”

“Right back at you, Keen. Do you trust me?”

She shook her head yes as she watched him. 

“Then know that Red is right, this place is tight. His people on the inside have control of all the security cameras. Anytime we show up on any of them, boom, they delete us. There is no way anyone will know we’re here. It’s safe, it’s contained, and we can relax.”

“So where are we going?”

He looked a bit sheepish but didn’t back down when he looked her in the eye and said “Disneyland, Liz. You and I are spending the evening with a very badass mouse.”

 

She heard herself incredulously laugh out loud. “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

“Nope. Not kidding. Not when it comes to you. I flew halfway around the globe to see you and at this point I don’t care where we are as long as we’re together!”

As he sat there, in director mode, running point and laying the plan out to her, she felt overwhelmed again. Tears welled in her eyes and she became afraid. How was she going to let him go? How was she going to spend this time with him, at this place, and then say goodbye to him all over again, not knowing when or if she’d see him again? 

Ressler, seeing the tears forming again, held her close. “I know what you’re thinking, Liz. It’s going to be hard. We’re going to go our separate ways very soon and be apart again, but we’re both strong, we CAN do this. We ARE going to figure this mess out and in time we’ll know what to do. It willwork out! But, I can’t do this if you’re not in it with me. I just can’t. I can’t go back there if you don’t want this too.” Fuck it if he wasn’t starting to tear up himself. The two of them were just one big mess tonight he thought.

Wanting to scream and cry in frustration but at the same time not wanting to waste another second while he was right next to her, she spoke. “Ress, we’re both in this so deep that I can honestly tell you that I love you. I don’t care if it scares you, or if it’s too much to hear, but I love you, okay. You’re all I think about as well. I can barely function without you, that much has become clear to me. So, yes, I’m in this with you, however it turns out. I’m your partner even when I can’t be with you, I’m still right here,” she held her palm to his heart. “I’m here with you all the time.”

Now it was she who wiped the tears away as they rolled down his cheeks. “I swear to you, Liz, I’m going to clear you and, if for some reason I can’t, then I will find you again and I will be with you. You’re not going to go to jail. Do you hear me, I’m not letting that fucking happen. If the worst happens, I’ll run with you, but it’s too early right now. I have the resources and the ability to investigate this mess and clear you. I have teams of people working on it right now, and I have Aram and Samar. They’re both running themselves ragged over this too. We will clear you! and one way or the other, we will be together. I have to do this for you and for myself. Reddington gets it too. He’s got the money and the connections to help me blow this wide open. All you have to do is not give up hope, okay? Don’t give up hope, Liz!”

Now they were both crying. She pushed herself against him, forcing him to lay back on the leather seat as she clung to him. “I want it all now, Ress. I don’t want to wait. I want you, I want to be with you, I want your children, I want to grow old with you. I want to die by your side as a happy old woman. I want to feel you inside me, I want to laugh with you, eat pizza with you, II want to see the world with you and I want to see Disneyland with you, so, yes, I will not give up hope. I will have faith in you and I will hold on.”

He kissed her again, taking his time and holding her close as he made a vow. “We’re going to make it. But, I’ll give it all up the very second you can’t take anymore. You say uncle, and I’ll be at your side. None of this matters more than you. As long as you can be patient and hang on, we’re good, but if you can’t, I mean it, LIz, I’ll dump it all and I’ll come running.”

“I can wait,” she said with firm resolve. “I know you’re right and I know if anyone can clear me, it’ll be you. With Red’s help and Aram and Samar, I’ve got the very best people on my side. But it’s going to be hard. If I can possibly stop blubbering now, we can start our journey together and enjoy this night.”

He petted her soft hair. “You’re not blubbering. This is a serious mess that we both have to face, but, it’s best to deal with it now, and, with a little help from Red, I know we’ll see each other when the time is right. He’s very good at this clandestine shit. And, I’ll go around the world for you, LIz. I’ll get to you when and however I can. This is the beginning for us.”

They both sighed and continued to cuddle in the temporary shelter of the luxurious limousine.

“Look at me,” she sighed. “I’m a mess. Can you hand me my purse?”

He passed it over to her and watched silently as she fluffed her hair and touched up her makeup. He sipped at the water as he watched her. She was his. They hadn’t even hit the sheets yet, but things had worked out. He’d gotten the girl. He’d won her heart and it felt so damn good. It was like they were working backwards. The hard stuff was over. She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered. They’d get through this and they’d end up together. She was spritzing perfume on her neck and wrists and he fought the urge to taste her skin. To kiss and suck at her neck and mark her as his. Stake his claim on that pale, flawless skin so everyone knew she was his. HIs thoughts were interrupted when the driver lowered the partition and announced that they’d arrived at their destination.

Liz leaned over and kissed him again while they had their privacy. “So, we’re really going to do this? You’re actually going to take me to Disneyland Paris on our first real date?”

“Yes I am. The hard part is over, you love me, I love you, so this is a cake walk, Let's roll. But, one thing, Keen....don’t think for one second that you’re going to get me to wear those fucking mouse ears, cause it ain’t gonna happen. Got me?”

“Got it. lead on Agent Ressler.”

//TBC//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. RL has been very busy. Enjoy.

Ressler produced the two passes that Reddington had given him and they passed through the entry gates and into the park. Being that he'd never been to any of the Disney parks, he wasn't sure what to expect. When he'd initially heard Reddington's plan, his brain conjured up thoughts of screaming kids in strollers, long queues for silly rides and an overall cheesy carnival experience. As he firmly held her hand he gently pulled her closer, bent down and kissed her quickly. "You ever been to any of the Disney parks?"

Liz felt her tummy flip and felt her cheeks go pink after his unexpected kiss. "No, it was a place I dreamed of as a child but never got to experience. Sam had talked about us going, but it never seemed to happen due to bad timing and other circumstances."

"I kind of had a different version of what it would be like. Kind of like a carnival or a fair. I knew it was big and all, but I had no idea it was like this." He swept his hand around and seemed almost flummoxed at the sheer size of the place.

"We're lucky it's a weeknight and the park isn't crowded. We'd better take a look at the map and set our plan of attack."

He nodded and they took a seat on a pretty park bench in the shade of a maple tree. After a few minutes they'd planned their route. It would be a counter clockwise trip through the park that would begin in adventure land with a jungle cruise. They strolled at a leisurely pace taking in the shops and rides and costumed disney characters roaming around them. He watched her as she took it all in, pleased that after her earlier tears, he now saw that genuine smile play across her pretty face. God how he'd missed that smile. It was infectious watching her, and soon, it made him break out with his own smile.

"You look happy, I guess this was a good idea after all?"

She let out a little sigh as she answered him. "I think so. A change of pace will do us both a lot of good."

They arrived at their destination and soon were through the short queue and seated on a jungle boat ready to explore the amazon. They sat close and enjoyed the animatronic animals and water creatures. Their guide was reveling everyone with tales of danger and adventure, but, sadly they couldn't understand a word he said as he was speaking French. But they both got the general idea and when he pulled out a gun from his jacket and shot a blank at a charging rhino, both Liz and Ress tensed for a moment but then grinned at each others instinctive reactions.

Their next endeavor involved climbing up the most realistic tree house either of them had ever seen. The treehouse was designed around the Swiss Family Robinson theme.

"Oh, I remember this movie. Sam showed it to me. It was from when he was a kid. I think it was made in the sixties and was about this shipwrecked family. They make this place using what they can scavenge from their old wrecked sailing ship."

He didn't recall the film but had read the book by Johann Wyss when he was in high school. As they climbed higher he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be abandoned on a tropical island with Liz. Just the two of them. Kind of a Blue Lagoon thing and it made him smirk.

A half hour later they found themselves queued up for the Pirates of the Caribbean. As they quickly wound their way up to board the boat, they noted a waterside restaurant that looked like an old southern plantation in the midst of an evening garden party. The diners could gaze out and watch the boats as they lazily made their way along the bayou before plunging down the hidden falls into the pirates lair. Since the park wasn't crowded, they luckily got their own boat and decided to sit in the front seat. Liz scooted over as Ress sat down beside her. She immediately tucked herself up against his side and felt his arm come down as he slung it protectively around her. It felt so good. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to memorize the moment. He smelled so good and felt so good next to her. She must have sighed as again, he bent his head and as she looked up to him, he kissed her gently.

Their boat slowly drifted off and soon approached the falls. It was then they heard the voices of the dreaded pirates below, singing in their drunkenness as they cavorted below in the caves where their loot was stashed. The boat plunged down several falls and they felt a spray of water cool them as the boat was carried along by the current. They both laughed and she relaxed back into his side as the fun ride progressed. As they rode back up the ramp to the dock, the restaurant came into view again.

"That restaurant looks like fun. You can watch the boats as they leave the dock and it feels like it's outside at night. That's so weird as it's actually inside this huge building. It's like those casinos in Las Vegas that look like you're in Venice Italy."

"Red told me we're going to eat at Club 33. It's above this place. He said it's private and exclusive and we can just walk in whenever we want."

"I think I've heard about the place, at least the one in L.A. It's pretty much a club for VIP's and stars."

"Red kind of implied it was something like that."

"Well, It's only eight. Are you hungry as I can go either way?"

"Let's try another ride and then when we're done we'll come back here. Does that sound good?"

'Yes, on the map, I noticed the Haunted Mansion is pretty close, let's head over there and get spooked together."

Again, they were surprised that they could just about walk onto the ride. There was a short queue that allowed them to study their park map again and cuddle together as they waited for their car to approach on the ramp. As they got in the cozy little car both were pleased that it was much smaller than the boat they'd just ridden on.

"This is my favorite ride so far," Liz stated. Puzzled, he wondered how she'd made such a quick decision as it hadn't really taken off yet. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, it's dark, it's private and it's small. It feels cuddly in a spooky way."

He shook his head in agreement as she giggled. The ride proved to be entertaining beyond what he'd expected. The meticulous level of imagination, detail, design and engineering that went into the ride was phenomenal. No detail was spared or overlooked and now he understood why Disney stood out as the gold standard of theme parks around the globe. These rides weren't just soulless metal coasters meant to provide a quick thrill, they were made to immerse the rider into a different world of sensation through sound, vision, movement and imagination. He chuckled when Liz jumped and pressed herself closer to him as she was startled by the expanding evil looking wooden door that came out of nowhere and swelled until it burst revealing a very realistic, ethereal ghoul. The whole experience was really quite fun.

Soon enough the long entertaining ride ended and they found themselves walking on a pristine path along the River of America. It was the land of old-fashioned steamboats, Davy Crockett and old-west America. As they walked along, they peeked into saloons and strolled into a few shops. Liz laughed when she purposefully held up an adult male mouse ear hat. Ress immediately scowled and rolled his eyes. "No" was all he said as he quickly stepped out and stood in the front of the store, hands on his hips in his normal "don't fuck with me" pose. She giggled and decided to let him stand guard as she selected her treat. A few minutes later, she stepped out of the shop and put her arm in his. "I'm ready, thanks for letting me spend a few minutes shopping."

He looked at her and couldn't hold back a large grin. She was wearing a pair of clip on minnie mouse ears with a pretty yellow satin bow on them that matched her sundress. She looked radiant. "Liz, you look beautiful" he drawled out in a low voice. Every inch of his being wanted to reach for his cell and snap a picture of her to permanently freeze this moment in time and cherish it as a memory he'd never forget. Knowing he couldn't have any physical evidence of their liaison, he inwardly cursed but decided he'd just keep the beautiful image stored in his own memory where it belonged and would never fade.

They strolled along in the peaceful evening and made their way through the large castle of sleeping beauty and found themselves standing off to it's side near a small pond that formed where the moat ended. A wishing well and private bench enticingly called to them. They took a seat and Liz asked if he had any coins in his pocket. He fished a few out and handed her some of them, while keeping a few for himself.

Liz felt her pulse begin to hammer and she realized she felt like a teen all over again. She wondered if he'd kiss her again. Just as she was about to speak, he shifted slightly and she felt his large, warm hand gently grasp her jaw and tilt her head towards his. She watched, almost starry eyed as he briefly closed his eyes for a fleeting moment then tossed a coin into the well and bent his head and kissed her. This time his lips lingered and his strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel herself melt into him as he deepened the kiss. His hands wound gently into her loose hair as he held the kiss. She was awash in sensations. His hot kiss, the feel of his hands in her hair, the way her body was responding to their activity. It was all glorious. As her lungs starved for air, she felt him pull away slightly but noted he kept his head bent and his mouth had moved to the shell of her ear. "I made my wish, Liz. Now you make yours," he rumbled.

She felt herself shiver in response and shut her eyes and thought of what she wished for and as she opened her eyes again, he kissed her. This time she mewled in delight and tossed her coin into the well before she began sweetly necking with him again. She realized how lucky they were to have complete privacy in this little alcove they'd found. After a few minutes, they sat quietly and enjoyed the sounds of distant laughter, music and delightful screams that lulled around them. It was sublime.

"Well, Red came through again," Ressler matter of factly stated. " I never would have thought of this place being exactly what we needed, but, damn if he wasn't right, like he always is."

"It really is perfect. I don't think anyone has even noticed us or even looked twice at us."

"Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling. We're just blending in. But, I did see the kid on the Pirate ride check you out when you got in the boat. If this was fifteen or twenty years ago, I would have had to kick his ass."

Liz giggled. "You think we'd have dated when we were younger?"

"Oh yeah" he unequivocally stated. "You'd have been right up my alley, Liz. I'd have homed in on you like a heat seeking missile."

"Really? Is it because I'm blonde now?" she inquired.

"Well, you know what they say about blondes, we...they have more fun….but, it suits you just like your own color. You look great both ways!"

"Well at least we match now. Although your shade is more strawberry blonde than mine." She sighed and stood up noting he spread his knees a bit to accommodate her getting closer to him. He gazed up at her as she stood before him.

He was going to suggest they head back to the club Reddington had suggested and have dinner but felt like saying something before he rose from his seat. "Liz, you're beautiful. I can say it now, without any repercussions. I always thought it, but now I can say it."

She rewarded his honesty with a dazzling smile. She bent low and nuzzled him briefly then kissed him and took both of his hands in hers and tugged him to a standing position. "Come on you flirt, let's go eat."

/

He set the book down that he'd been reading when Dembe entered the study. "I'm sorry to disturb you Raymond, but, the images you requested are beginning to come in."

"Wonderful, Dembe. I'm so happy everything is working out. Please, come in will you?"

The large man quietly took a seat on the opposite bergere chair and spoke. "While I didn't look at all of the images, I did see a few and it looks like your plan is working out well for Elizabeth."

Reddingtons eyes were fixed on his computer as he typed away, but his voice had a light and happy aire to it when he spoke. "Yes, yes, I'm so pleased. And our favorite Agent doesn't seem quite so dour now does he?" He'd now projected the images onto the large-screen TV in the room. The current still was of Donald and Elizabeth cuddling on what appeared to be the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Liz wore an exuberant toothy grin while Ressler, who had his arm slung around her was actually laughing as well as water sprayed around them on their boat as it plunged down the falls. Another showed them leaning against a wrought iron fence next to a river with, what Reddington surprisingly noted, appeared to be a full size paddle wheel steam boat in the distance behind them. "Will you look at that! I forgot about the Liberty Belle. It's just like the American Queen in Natchez. I was fortunate enough to ride on that steamboat as a child. This copy is exquisite! Walt sure knew what he was doing. Oh, and look at the mouse ears that Lizzie is wearing….that scamp!" Red continued to delightfully peruse the stills that had been captured of Elizabeth and Donald. His contact had assured him that all evidence of the pair having been in the park would vanish, known only to him and that he'd delete all of the camera evidence and send it all to Red. Red smiled at the next still.

"Look at them Dembe, they're magnificent!" They were facing each other and Ressler was holding both of her hands as Elizabeth was saying something to him. Ressler had a contemplative look on his face as he listened to whatever it was that Liz was saying to him. Red sighed and shut down his computer after saving the images to the hard drive. "I'll surprise Liz with these when she needs them and is missing him the most. It's going to be hard for her when they go their separate ways again."

"Yes, it will be hard for them both, but, this time has allowed them to bond and solidify their relationship. They're good people, Raymond, but even better when they're together."

"You're right, Dembe, but I know how sad she'll be tomorrow when she comes back without him. I'll really have to work hard to find more acceptable places for them to meet. You'll help me with that, won't you, Dembe?"

"Of course, Raymond. We'll plan many more meetups for them."

"Yes, yes, I know, but damn this all to hell! Things can't continue like this forever. We're going to have to clear her name! I've got everyone I know working on this and it's just about driving Donald crazy as well! This can't end soon enough, I never wanted her to have to live like this" he deplored.

"It will all work out, Raymond. Try not to worry. Things always have a way of working out and karma is on our side. She'll get her freedom back and she and Donald will be together, you'll see. I'll close up here, Raymond. You look tired, why don't you head off to bed."

"I think I will, thank you Dembe. You always know what to say when I worry. The funny thing though is that just three or four years ago, when Donald was tracking me, I never in a million years would have ever thought I'd like the man. And, even more so, that I'd want him to be with my Lizzie. But, things have a way of changing and now I honestly can't imagine them not being together. This must resolve and it must resolve quickly. I don't think any of us can take much more of it."

Dembe nodded his agreement and began turning off the lights in the room and shutting the french doors.

Raymond sighed and for this one evening knew he could fully relax and sleep soundly knowing that his Elizabeth was in the best possible hands she could be in. "What a lovely evening this has been. I'll focus on that and that alone. Thank you for getting these to me, Dembe. Have a good evening, my friend." He stood and then leaned in and embraced the younger man and took his leave for the evening.

Red headed up the stairs and stood gazing out of the open french doors at the city below, remembering a time when he too was young and in love. He sighed as he changed into his silk pajamas and crawled into the luxurious bed. Thoughts of those he loved and cared for dancing in his mind as he drifted into a deep slumber.

/

Donald sighed as he looked at his watch. They'd finished an impeccable late night supper and had taken a leisurely stroll around to the Matterhorn. They'd laughed and he enjoyed holding Liz tight as the bobsled tore through the mountain. After that ride they hopped on the Disney railroad and took a long ride around the park huddled close together in their open air train car. He knew their time together was coming to an end and they'd soon be saying their goodbyes. He knew she'd cry and had grabbed several paper napkins from their waiter while she was in the ladies room after dinner. He'd planned what he would say to her and hoped that he could keep his voice from cracking as just thinking about it was already depressing him.

As they walked towards the park exits, he obliged her one more time as she dashed into the Emporium to have one last look around. Stepping inside, he noted she was at the cash register purchasing something. She finished quickly and as she walked to him, she abruptly stopped and then the tears came. He quickly wrapped her in a hug and escorted her to yet another park bench.

"My God, Don, I...I can't do this...I can't say goodbye without bawling like a baby."

Knowing his voice would quake if he tried to speak, he chose to just be quiet and hold her. He could feel her body heat up and slightly shake as she sniffed and took in small gasps of air. He knew she was crying and crying hard. Taking a breath to summon strength so he could speak, he gently whispered encouragements to her. "Shh...shh….it alright, babe. We're going to get through this and I'll see you again soon."

"How do you know that?' she quietly sobbed.

"Red's really good at this and he'll find ways for us to see each other. Then, one day, it will all be over and we'll be reunited, right? You believe me don't you, Sweets?"

"Yes, but this is …..it just sucks. It's too much."

He sighed as he stood and helped her up. They headed out the exit gates to the waiting limousine. As they approached the driver asked if Ressler would be riding in the front or the back this time. He answered and got into the rear of the car with Liz. The ride was lovely and they drove by the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and briefly drove along the Seine. Liz was contemplative along the quiet ride. She didn't want Ressler to remember this moment with her slobbering and carrying on but she was so overwhelmed to have to leave him. It was tough and it was painful, but they'd both make it through this unpleasant time and look towards better days so she steeled herself and stopped crying.

It was now late in the night as they approached her hotel. As planned, they met up with Dembe a block from the hotel. Liz turned in her seat and threw her arms around Ressler and kissed him again. Things heated up quickly and both seemed to know it was time to part or they'd end up throwing caution to the wind and making love in the car. She leaned back away from him, still holding both of his hands.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll call every chance I can get."

He held her gaze as she continued. "I'm sorry you can't call me, but, Red knows ways to get a hold of you so we at least have that. God, be careful Ressler, promise me you'll be careful!"

The driver opened the door and helped her out. As Ressler exited the car, he nodded at Dembe who was patiently waiting. "Take care, Liz. Be strong. We'll make it through this shit, I promise. I'll be careful but you have to as well, and we know how hard that is for you..." he grinned and tried to add some levity to the emotional moment.

He saw her beautiful, luscious lip begin to tremble and he had to fight the overwhelming urge to scoop her up and take her with him.

She had a sad look on her face but shook her head in agreement. She slowly released his hands. "I love you, Ress."

"I love you too, Liz. Be safe." And with that, he got back in the car.

Liz took a few steps towards Dembe then abruptly turned on her heel and ran back to the car, pounding on the glass just as the car began to pull away from the curb. The driver jerked the car to a halt and Ressler rolled down the window bracing himself for what would happen. Had she changed her mind, was she going to turn herself in and go back with him, or was he going to have to calm her down again as she struggled to say goodbye. He worriedly looked at her not trusting himself to watch her walk away from him again.

"Wait, wait Ress! I almost forgot to give you this…" she quickly dug around in her purse and rustled something out and handed him a disney themed plastic bag with a long, narrow box inside. "I know you'd never wear mouse ears, so, please wear this will you? think of this time that we've shared whenever you look at it, okay?"

He nodded and took the bag from her and felt his eyes begin to tear up as he looked up at her. "I will. Go with Dembe now, okay?"

He waited this time as he watched her walk back towards Dembe. The limo pulled away from the curb and he instructed the driver to u-turn and drive by the hotel so he could make sure Dembe got her safely back to Red. As they slowly drove by, he watched through the dark tinted glass as both she and Dembe safely walked inside the hotel.

Feeling a large lump growing in his throat, he took a deep breath and gazed out the window at the never ending Parisian nightlife unfolding around him. Feeling more composed, he reached into the bag and pulled out the box. As he opened it, he couldn't help but quietly snicker. He held a gold-toned, honest to God, mickey mouse watch in his hands. He glanced at it closely and noted it had the day/date and timer functions that he utilized. As he rolled it over in his hands, he caught the inscription on the back. "Go with God! and know I love you. Minnie"

Then a single tear rolled down his cheek. He took off his old watch and put on the new one that he would wear until the day he died.

/

Lizzie walked along side Dembe and tried to hold it together. She made it all the way up the elevator and into their suite before she ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed in tears. She sobbed into her pillow and felt like a child. Powerless, frustrated and sad. She knew she was lucky to have even seen him, but saying goodbye had taken a toll on her. As she sobbed she didn't hear as Red softly knocked at her door and then entered cautiously to approach her.

Red's heart broke for her as he saw the state she was in. He knew it would be this way, and knew he had to help calm her down. "Lizzie…Lizzie, I know this is hard."

She rolled onto her back, sat up and scooted towards him as he took her in his arms. She was trying to talk through her sobs. "Red, it hurts so bad….I just...I miss him so much and it's only been ten minutes."

"I know how hard this is for you, Lizzie, but, be strong. You will see Donald again, you will get your life back and this will eventually be over for all of us. It will just take time." He petted her hair and ran a hand up and down her back. "Now, come with me, I have something for you to see."

They headed down the stairs to the library and Lizzie plopped herself on the couch. She kept telling herself that she could be strong. She could do it for Don and for herself. Red told her it would get better and Red was always right. She let those reassuring thoughts permeate her brain as she watched Red at his computer. He quickly typed away and then picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Red, I'm sorry I woke you, but you really don't have to watch One Hundred and One Dalmatians with me," she quipped.

"Lizzie, I told you that is one of my most favorite films and I could happily watch it over and over, but, not tonight. Tonight...I have something different to show you." He wordlessly showed her the first still shot of she and Donald that was taken from the security camera on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Lizzie's eyes widened and she sat up straighter examining the still. It was so unusual to see what had just transpired a few hours ago, flashed before her from a completely different perspective. The shot showed Don looking happy and content as she laughed with a wide toothy smile. His arm was draped around her and it made her shiver to recall just how good it had felt to be tucked safely next to his warmth.

Another still showed them conversing as they stood along the river bank. She was wearing the mouse ears with the yellow bow and recalled that he had just told her how beautiful she was. Without realizing it, she had stood and approached the large screen TV and was lightly touching Don's cheek on the screen. She turned and looked back at Red who had a sad yet determined look on his face.

"He'll never leave you, Lizzie. He won't let you languish. We'll clear your name and you and Donald will find your way back to each other." Red let out a low laugh as he continued. " I mean, how can you not, look at how he's watching you...it's written on his face. I know Donald would be embarrassed and possibly even angry that I'm seeing these intimate photos, but, when I saw them, I could see the undeniable connection you two share. He loves you, Lizzie and you love him. And as I wax poetic, I can assure you that love does conquer all."

Lizzie watched as Red flipped a few more stills onto the screen. She then found herself smiling as she recalled each and everyone of them.

"Ahh, there's that smile. I'm so glad to see it." He stood and stretched and walked towards her, taking her hand and tugging her to a standing position. " Now, how about some ice-cream?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thought I'd post another chapter to this story. Wow, two in one week, that's a first for me. This one is definitely rated "M" and NSFW. Enjoy!

"A trip..why?" she whined. "It's practically frozen outside and you want to go on a trip?" She was focused on the movie they were all watching and didn't look directly at him but her irritation was evident in her tone.

Red interjected and tried to speak but was cut-off by Liz.

"I thought you said we were safe here and could stay another month?"

Ignoring her irritation, Red patiently continued. "Now, now Lizzie, don't be churlish. It doesn't suit you. You're misunderstanding me. We will be staying here for another month or so, but, I have rather urgent business to attend to."

Lizzie sighed and took another handful of popcorn and passed the bowl to Dembe. It was mid November and they were ensconced in a chalet in the Italian alps. It had been snowing for three days and they were getting a bit stir crazy. Red had made a roaring fire and the three of them were currently sprawled on a huge sectional couch with built in recliners. They had their blankets and popcorn and hot cocoa and were quite cozy, but, in Lizzie's case, a bit cranky as well. Red had done his best to let them enjoy the area when the weather was warmer, but now as winter approached, they were facing the fact that they'd be spending more time together indoors.

But for now, it was movie night. A time the three of them had come to enjoy. They could laugh and temporarily forget the fact that they were fugitives. They'd decided to watch a new Canadian horror film. While compelling, Lizzie kept getting distracted by the fact that one of the stars of the film resembled Ressler. Granted this actor had a scruffy beard and longer hair, but there was a resemblance. "You guys, look at that actor. Doesn't he kind of look like Don?"

Dembe studied the actor on the screen. There was a resemblance. "Yes, I see it. This man looks a bit different, but I do see it." He glanced at Elizabeth and knew her mind was elsewhere. Red snickered and shared a story about "Donald the actor" in the hopes of staving off an attack of gloom in regards to Lizzie and her fondness for the intrepid agent.

"I remember when Donald and I had to meet Hector Lorca. You'd been taken Lizzie and both he and I were on edge and turning over every stone to try and find you. I told Donald not to come along, as he'd blow our cover if he lost his temper. Not like he'd ever do that mind you... but he was adamant." Lizzie smiled and went to sit next to Red. She curled up next to him and pulled her blanket tightly around her and laid her head on his shoulder to enjoy the little story that Red told. "I warned him to go along with what I said and quite honestly, he was quite convincing as a rogue agent gone bad. So much so, that Lorca gave up the information that we needed to find you. But there was one moment when I feared he'd go too far. Lorca referred to you with an unpleasantry and I swear our Donald's countenance took a deadly turn. His eyes almost looked black he was so angry and I feared he was going to strangle Lorca right there on the spot, but he kept calm and we were able to find you."

She stretched and stood and walked towards the large glass window to watch the snow coming down. It was still light enough to see, and while pretty, it depressed her in that she was so very far from Don. "I miss him so much," she whispered to no one.

"Can't I just stay here and you two can go? I mean I can protect myself and there is still an entire team on location with us to watch for trouble. I just don't feel like running when, at least for the moment, I don't have to."

Red used his best persuasive and slightly sarcastic tone. "Sadly, my dear, you'll just have to join us in the tropics. I know it will be hard to lay on the warm beach in the sun and swim in the crystal blue sea. It's tough but somehow I'm sure you'll make it through. Dembe and I have settled on all the particulars and it will be quick and easy and very rewarding in regards to our national security. You might even enjoy yourself, and, you never know who might show up…"

She froze in place and cranked her head around to look at Red. No words had to be exchanged when she saw his huge smile. It confirmed what she'd hoped. She turned so fast on her heel that she almost tripped over the coffee table. With no warning, she literally jumped onto Red, causing the older man to grunt as his lap absorbed the hundred pounds of excited, squealing Lizzie that literally landed on him like a ton of bricks.

"Ooomph, my goodness Lizzie, I take it that you've now changed your mind about this little side-trip and will be joining us?"

"Oh my God, yes, yes! thank you Red!, you're the best! Oh my god, I can't wait to see him." She planted a huge kiss on his cheek and jumped up off of his lap, causing him to grunt again at the force. It was like having an excited large puppy on his lap. She was now bouncing on her toes as she addressed him. It seemed like they'd all fallen into a large pile of Christmas.

"Can I call him? does he know yet? when do we leave? where are we going?"

Red laughed and looked over to Dembe who also wore a wide grin and quickly answered Lizzie's questions. "In order, no, yes and six o'clock tomorrow morning, French Polynesia, Moorea to be exact. You're going to love it." With that, she dashed upstairs to begin what he assumed would be packing for the trip.

Red sighed and spoke to Dembe "I love it when she gets excited about something. It's just like when she was a child. The exuberance is contagious."

/

Samar walked up to Ressler's desk and propped herself on the edge to discuss a potential lead that had come in from Israeli intelligence on Red and Liz's whereabouts. He noticed she left an envelope where she'd been sitting as she left. Taking it, he placed it in his coat pocket and headed towards the mens room. Locking a stall door, he removed the envelope and quickly gave it the once over. He somehow knew it was from Red. There wasn't much to be said except that "Donald from the State Department" was needed and fast. This meant two things. One, he'd see Liz which couldn't come soon enough, and two, he'd get to play the heavy for Red which he hated to admit was something that he actually enjoyed doing. Following a mossad lead was standard operating procedure and wouldn't appear to be out of the ordinary in any way or draw much attention. Of course Samar would accompany him, as was procedure, but she would also provide the cover he needed to see Liz and Red. They would leave the next morning.

/

Liz rolled over in the luxurious king bed. No matter how hard she tried to relax, she just couldn't seem to get to sleep. She rolled over and over and wasn't too cold nor too hot, but she just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

It was a warm, balmy night and the floor to ceiling glass panel doors were pushed all the way open, leaving an open space directly out to the patio and pool. Her thin gauze nighty felt confining and she pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. The gorgeous shimmering pool was lit and looked so inviting. She could really use a swim but didn't want to wake Samar, who was ensconced upstairs above her in an identical suite to hers. She momentarily considered taking a skinny dip but changed her mind and quickly donned her black and gold bikini and stood at the open door. She quietly made her way out onto the patio and slipped into the lukewarm pool. She floated on her back and felt sensuous and sexy as the cool air hit her wet body making her nipples pucker and harden under the thin wet fabric. She eyed the darkened room above her and didn't see any signs that she'd awakened Samar. She dove under the water and swam along the bottom of the pool and examined the blue dolphin that was tiled into the plaster floor. She came up for air at the other end of the pool and propped herself up on her folded arms on the infinity edge of the pool to watch and listen to the waves directly below her.

The sound of the crashing waves below lulled her into an introspective mood and she found her mind drifting to Don. It was a shame he wasn't in the pool with her right at this minute she thought. When they had the luxury of being together, every second counted. She knew he'd be back the next day, after completing his business with Red, but she couldn't help imagine him in the pool with her now.

He'd almost driven her crazy that day. She'd spent most of the day ogling him in his board shorts. Even though they hadn't been physically intimate yet, the day had confirmed what she already knew to be true. He was hard in all the right places, had gorgeous cut and defined musculature and the lightest shade of a sun-kissed tan with a light sprinkling of adorable freckles on his body. What puzzled her though, even after their first date together in Paris at EuroDisney, was that today, he'd seemed to be holding himself back while under the cover as Red's heavy. Their eyes had locked on each other multiple times throughout the day and she could physically see the need and desire burning in his eyes. She even inwardly admitted that she'd teasingly tried to get a reaction from him all day but could tell he was tightly holding himself in check. She knew it was for everyone's safety but she could barely restrain herself from doing the things she'd dreamt of with him. Then, of all things, Red just had to take him away from her that evening. It just frustrated her more knowing he was there, but not there. She'd have to be patient until Red's thing wrapped up and he came back to her.

/

Ressler heard a noise outside and at the same time saw a shadow obscure the reflection of the pool on the ceiling of his room that he'd been fixated on. Something had definitely moved, so he arose from his respite and walked to the large folding glass door that he'd left open and gazed down at the pool below. It was probably just Samar taking a dip before bed but he felt he needed to make sure. His eyes immediately found the source of the movement. He was surprised and enchanted to spot Liz, not Samar, lazily swimming in the glittering water below. He noted she was wearing that damn bikini that she'd pranced around in for half of the day and he stepped back slightly into the shadows of his room as she surfaced and rolled onto her back and floated. He wasn't yet ready to make his presence known and wanted to enjoy another minute or so of just watching her swim. He felt an ache of want and desire begin to coil deep within him as he watched her.

Red had obviously pulled a fast one on him when he'd told him he was taking Lizzie with him and leaving Samar and he behind to watch the villa for the night. He should have known, given the smirk Red wore on his face and the almost sing-song voice he'd used to deliver the news, that Red was messing with him.

Ressler gave Red a fierce glare when he realized he wouldn't see Liz that evening but had resigned himself to at least being able to get a good night's sleep knowing she was near and that he'd already spent most of the day with her. But the mischievous look Red had given him now made sense. He'd left them alone together, with neither of them being the wiser, and all they had to do was figure it out in time.

From the moment Ressler and Samar landed, Reddington had basically taken them along on one of his whirlwind magical mystery tours that usually involved extravagant globe trotting of some sort or the other and flying bullets, grenades and possibly RPG's that may or may not get them all killed. They were all to play along as his entourage and be there in the unlikely case that Red got himself in too deep. All Ressler really wanted to do was be alone with Liz. He hadn't seen her in over three months and he could barely restrain himself. He'd kissed her deeply and held her and cuddled her from the moment he saw her until the moment they arrived at their destination. From that point things were set in motion and they followed Red's lead.

They'd met some contact of his, Ahomana Ka'uhane, a rich and powerful Polynesian arms dealer and hideously dressed hipster, about acquiring a chinese JL-1 submarine launched ballistic missile. Reddington was right when he said they'd have to act quickly to score the missile that he'd just heard about a few days earlier. It was the newest missile in the chinese cache of weaponry, and for them to get hold of it first, and not the cabal, would be quite a coupe. Ressler still didn't get how Reddington was always the first to know about this kind of shit. It was like the NSA and the CIA didn't even exist when Reddington was around. It would cost a fortune to acquire that missile and he knew for a fact that Red would easily pay for it himself just to steal the technology away from the Chinese and get it out of the cabals hands. But for Reddington to just stumble onto intelligence and artillery that was this epic was beyond Ressler.

It seemed that Ka'uhane felt the need to overcompensate when he was around Reddington. It reminded Ressler of the pissing contests he'd seen with the noobs at Quantico. Whatever he was trying to prove to Reddington had involved Ka'uhane dragging their asses all over Ora beach with his "posse" who Ressler could only describe as a stable of women with very questionable morales and a few thugs thrown in to provide the muscle.

Ressler knew that Reddington had provided the tropical clothing they'd all need to pull off their cover as his entourage, but he did not expect the role that Liz would be playing. Her role that day, was simply to torture him.

Their day had begun simply enough with a poolside breakfast and then an early morning hike to Belvedere lookout, while he got the pleasure, or pain if you looked at it that way, of walking behind Liz the entire way up the steps as she wore what had to be the shortest shorts he'd ever seen in his life. Then, it was off to Ka'uhane's private yacht for lunch and swimming in the crystal clear blue lagoons of Ora Bay as Red worked his magic.

Things went fairly well and Ressler's instincts told him this was just the standard Reddington Illegal business transaction going down, but he still remained vigilant to protect his own interests, number one being Liz and number two being Red and Dembe who cared for Liz when he could not, so never let his guard down. This wasn't particularly difficult for him until Liz emerged from the bowels of the yacht after changing into her "swimsuit."

He'd been sitting on a deck chair next to Dembe, quietly keeping watch over Red as he and Ka'uhane negotiated the terms of the deal for the missile. He took a sip of his iced tea and immediately choked as Keen snaked over to him and sat down next to him. Sputtering and trying not to make a spectacle of himself, his brain processed exactly who this woman was that resembled Liz. From that point, the torture began and his day became more difficult.

Her hair was somehow different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he'd seen her as a blonde when they were in Paris, but this was different. It was what he'd describe as fluffy and wild. She was wearing makeup that made her eyes look much wider and her lips looked more luscious and plump with all the gloss she had on. Then, there was the bikini. He made a mental note to personally flay every bit of skin off of Red's sorry ass with his bowie knife when they were done with the job. Really, how much was he supposed to endure before getting her alone!

She wore a black shiny bikini with large gold metallic hibiscus flowers strategically placed on her lady bits. Ressler caught himself glancing at Dembe to see his reaction. He was pretty sure that he and Dembe played for the same team so he was perplexed when the guy gave no reaction. Ka'uhane practically threw a clot and had a heart attack when he saw her and Red, the one responsible for this debacle, appeared nonplussed. As he closed his jaw which had been hanging open for god knew how long, he heard a snicker and glanced over to see Samar, herself clad in a string bikini that would make Aram lose his shit, grinning at him in a knowing way. He sighed and hoped it wouldn't be too long before he got Liz to himself.

As luck would have it, it was he who she had clung to as they rode a wave runner around the bay. It was he whom she danced for as the trashy techno music blared on the deck of the yacht in what he would describe as a dance party gone wrong, and it was he whom she had bounced up to when she needed sunscreen rubbed on her shoulders.

He played it cool but almost lost it when she daintily perched on his knee and let him rub the stuff in. He had to remind himself that this was just part of the job, but damn if she wasn't making it hard for him.

By the time they'd gotten back to the villa, he'd hastily headed to his room for a cold shower. It was during dinner, later that evening, that Red had casually announced that he, Dembe and Liz would take delivery of the newly acquired missile at a waiting ship currently berthed in a Tahitian port about fifteen kilometres away and would return the next day. So, lucky him, he'd be spending the night alone, in paradise without Keen. He wondered what he'd done to deserve that. He could only hold out so long. Now, as he gazed down at her, his very basest of thoughts and desires raged like an inferno. They'd begun a slow dance from the moment he'd met her. The tempo hastened as they grew closer and formed a tentative friendship. That friendship grew into mutual trust and respect for each other. Time progressed and they found themselves thrown into impossible situations together that required them to think and react and communicate as one. Now he knew their newly cemented relationship was about to morph again into something else. Something deeper and more intricate. He knew what he was feeling and recognized it for what it was. He was giving in to the deep, strong urge to protect her. He was aware of the possessiveness that flared up every time he was with her and that controlled his every thought. Especially during this awful time, when she'd been taken from him being the worst. He swore he'd give his life to get her back permanently and get her off the most wanted list. He knew what it all boiled down to. It was time. After many laps, they were in the home stretch and she would become his and only his tonight.

/

She felt his presence first, then felt his breath tickle the shell of her ear as his deep voice resonated and caused her to shiver. "Shhh. Don't be scared, it's me. Reddington left us alone together on purpose. I didn't want to startle you." The gruff words that he rumbled made her freeze and she felt something ignite deep within her body as he licked her neck.

"I thought I was being quiet. I'm sorry I woke you. Red told me he was taking you and not Samar and I. I didn't realize you were here" she all but whispered.

"Shhhh. Don't talk," he murmured as he placed a delicate kiss below her ear.

She was about to turn around when she felt him gently hold her place, with her back still to him.

"Do you have any idea what you and this damned bikini have done to me all fucking day?" he rumbled as his fingers snaked along her spine. "It's got to go. I like it, so don't tear it, just take it off now."

Her brain registered his familiar voice, but the tone was different. There was something primal about how he sounded. He tugged the bottom down and she quickly kicked it off in the water. As she reached to untie the bikini top, he swatted her hands away. "No, I've got this." He removed the top slowly, as if unwrapping a gift and tossed it aside as he laid gentle kisses down her spine. She glanced sideways as it floated away with her bikini bottom in the gentle current of the pool. "You've been a very bad girl, Liz. Why have you been teasing me all day? I never figured you'd tease me like this." Even though the water wasn't cold and the air was warm and balmy, she broke out in goose bumps.

/

Dembe, Samar and Red were celebrating. They'd taken delivery of the missile and had already handed it over to their team and it was on it's way to an undisclosed location for safe keeping.

They were on the deck of Red's yacht sipping champagne and eating the finest lobster. As they finished their meal, they moved to the leather couches on the outdoor dining deck to enjoy Aperitifs.

"You should have seen his face. He looked so sad when I told him I was bringing Liz along tonight and he would stay behind. He headed right off to bed. I mean he didn't even go for a swim or a walk along the beach, just headed off to his room." He paused to sip his drink then continued directing his next comment to Samar. "I know what you're thinking..."

"And what is that, Raymond?" she replied.

You're wondering what I'm up to. Let me just say that it let's me have some fun with them. I just cannot seem to stop myself from playing matchmaker with these two. You know how anxious I can get when I see a clear outcome. I want it to happen immediately. And this nonsense with the cabal putting her on the run has hampered my fun. "

"So, you want them to be together? With all that it will entail?"

"Yes, I've wanted this for them both since I realized they were meant for each other and that Lizzie was so sad and pining for him. I admit that over the past seven years, my opinion of Donald has changed significantly. I'm sure you've noticed this?"

Samar admitted that she had noticed and continued to listen as Red, in a good mood shared his thoughts on Liz and Ressler.

"I want Elizabeth to be in the safest of places not just physically, but personally and emotionally as well. Donald provides all of that and more for her. I actually should have seen this sooner and then I could have possibly avoided the situation we now find ourselves in. Perhaps I should have taken him with us from the moment this all began."

"Well, I think this will play out eventually and she'll be cleared but this must be tough on them...this time apart. Exactly when did Ressler win you over in regards to Liz?"

He paused and gazed out at the night sky and smiled. "I guess it happened slowly, but, Donald surprised me with her birthday dinner. I never saw that one coming. His timing couldn't have been better. It was exactly what she needed. She was so excited when she told me about it later that evening after Tom left." He momentarily scowled at the thought of that charleton Tom but continued on. "Didn't you just laugh today at Lizzie and her antics? She really was giving poor Donald a hard time. All the flirting and teasing. My God, the man must have a will of iron. She really was a hellcat today."

Red chuckled and sipped his drink and wore a happy smile with a twinkle in his eyes. Dembe had never seen anything like this with him. He knew how deeply Raymond cared about Lizzie and the depths he would go to to keep her safe and happy. Neither she nor Ressler for that matter, had any idea of how deeply he cared for the both of them. But, they would in time.

"So, am I correct in assuming that this trip was just your way of getting them away and getting them together?"

"Is it that obvious? I mean, I did go to all the trouble of getting the damn missile. I really thought the missile would provide a great cover."

"Well, something tells me that tonight will be the night you get your wish," Dembe stated with a smile.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Red let out a boisterous laugh "Oh Good heavens! can you even imagine the adorable grandchildren they'll make for me when things really get going with them! Oh, I just can't wait. Both have those piercing blue eyes and that gingery mane of Donald's mixed with Lizzie's brunette...oh, they'll just make stunning children!"

/

As she stood in the water with her back to him, his hands immediately slid around and cupped her breasts. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his hot gaze, and arched into his hands, while pushing back to finally brush her rear against him and feel him. As their bodies made delicious full contact, she realized he was naked and aroused.

He didn't reply but let one hand fall between her legs as the other continued to fondle her breast.

His knee came up to spread her legs and he used the tip of his finger to gently stroke at her until he could feel her slickness. He pushed two fingers into her wet core causing her to let out a soft mewl. She was so tight and so hot he could practically hammer nails he was so hard. He thought he'd lose it at just the feel of her on his fingers.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Liz?" he growled into the shell of her ear as he pulled out and circled her clit several times. She cried out and ground her ass back into his groin and let her head fall back on his chest causing his hands to drop so he could cradle the back of her head. She was keening now that he'd removed his hand from her core, and was tilting her head so he could hotly whisper in her ear exactly what he planned on doing to her. His hands returned back to her delicate parts and he sped up the circling motion on her clit and then plunged three fingers into her wetness while he continued to whisper in her ear and urge her on as he pumped her.

Liz began to whimper. She was overloaded with sensations of pleasure. The rough friction on her nipples as they brushed against the rough wall of the pool, the deep resonance of Ressler's voice and the feel of his hot breath at the shell of her ear as her brain processed the scandalous things he whispered, and the contrast of the cool water and the heat that rolled off of their partially submerged bodies and the fire that burned deep within her as he worked her body just got hotter and hotter. She'd waited for him and dreamed of this and now they were finally together. She was so close now she began to pant.

Ressler couldn't take it any longer and spun her around and hauled her up to him, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders They didn't exchange any more words as their tongues battled for domination as he carried her out of the pool towards the large double lounger on the covered patio. Simultaneously he could feel her hard wet nipples pressed against his chest and her hot wet center pressed against his groin as he laid her out on the lounger and looked down at her. With her hair fanned out around her and her wet slick body wantonly spread before him, like a feast for his senses, he shivered. Her heavily lidded eyes sensuously gazed up at him and made him crazy. His brain shut down and the only thoughts that now ran through his mind were the most primal and primitive. 'Hot, Wet, Mine!' he thought as he heard her keening.

Liz had never been so turned on. There was no doubt in her mind that she would ever feel this way about any other man again for the rest of her life. There were no thoughts of anyone else but him. They would bond and mate and, if they were lucky, wouldn't immolate like supernovas and burn out from the heat and energy they expended. They would conquer the cabal and they would be permanently reunited and no one would ever seperate them again. They were meant to be.

His eyes burned a brand onto her skin and she felt him deep within her before he'd even physically entered her. She took him in her hand and held him at her center. Their eyes fixed on each other as he slid into her. Liz cried out, not in pain, but in want of him. He pulled out of her and entered her again, harder this time and she felt her eyes almost roll back in her head. He sped up and set a pace that left no doubt that he was claiming her as his own. They expressed their love for one another in a passionate way.

Afterwards, they lay together quietly, their sweat soaked bodies spent as they enjoyed the calm, cool tropical air as it cooled their heated bodies. They gazed at the stars above and longingly watched the aqua ripples form on the surface of the pool as the gentle wind blew over the pool.

Liz turned onto her side and stroked Don's chest lightly with her nails. "Can I talk now?" she uttered as she broke the silent and almost reverent period that had passed between them.

Ressler let out a rather undignified chuckle as he too rolled onto his side, facing her. "All you want! " he practically drawled as he hauled her up again and walked them back into the pool.

/

They'd soon find themselves separated again, she safely kept by Reddington and he back at work doing everything he could to clear her, but it was getting easier as both knew that they were in each others hearts and minds all the time. Each would fall asleep at night dreaming of their next meeting and the endless possibilities of where it would be and more importantly how soon until they were in each others arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressler does a good deed and is rewarded for his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U of another S3 meetup between Liz and Ress. Hope you enjoy it. This one is rated PG.

It was weird as he’d barely heard a thing from Reddington and Liz as of late. It had been a month since he’d last seen her in Moorea, when he received a text from “Nick’s Pizza.” Knowing who it was, he announced he’d be taking his lunch break and quickly texted back “Give me 10 min.”

He grabbed the meatball sub he’d made from the previous nights left-overs, and two bottles of cold water and headed for the Suburban. A few minutes later, he pulled over to the side of the road in a nameless subdivision and pulled a napkin out of the glove box and stared, momentarily distracted, at the small pink polka dot bag tucked inside. Grabbing another napkin, he angrily slammed the glove box shut and spread one napkin over his suit pants and tucked the other in his collar. This operation could get messy and eating it in the SUV, while comfortable and private, was still dicey at best. Still cranky at seeing the tiny girly bag that had instantly reminded him of how badly he missed Liz, was probably going to give him indigestion as he finished a rather large bite while making sure the bluetooth connection worked in the rig. Predictably, the call came precisely ten minutes after the text.

“I need you to run this name and find me an address.”

Ressler knew that Red must be in a hurry. “Go ahead.” He curtly replied as he jotted it down in his pocket notepad. “Is she okay?” he had to ask. He couldn’t not ask.

Ressler heard a shuffling noise and then Red’s voice “Three minutes, Lizzy. Three.”

His heart rate accelerated as he heard her voice. 

“Ress!, How are you?”

“Good, are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re following up a lead that came in from Leonard Caul. He says he’s been tailing a guy who he knows is a driver for a high level and unreachable cabal member. He thinks if we can get to the drivers family we can leverage him for information. That’s where you come in.”

“I’ll run the name as soon as I get back to the post office and text you. Ever since that shitbag director showed up, I can’t get any privacy.”

“Ress, I miss you. When is this going to ever end? How are you going to be able to slip away and meet up with me with him around?” she whined.

He sighed heavily. “I don’t know, Liz. Red will find a way.” He thought he heard a sniffle. “Don’t cry, baby. We’ll see each other soon enough.”

The line was silent for just a moment when he heard her take a deep breath. “Did you buy candy?”

“What?” He could tell she was changing the subject, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Candy. It’s Halloween. Don’t tell me you forgot again! Ress, what about all the cute kids in your building that are going to want treats?” Before he could respond she continued. “And, no, you can’t give them travel sized toothpastes like you did last year!”

“What’s wrong with that? at least their teeth won’t rot from all the other crap they get and I have like a million of them from all of my trips,” he grumbled, adding “ I should have never told you about that.”

“Oh my god, you really need to get a clue!”

“Hey, hold on, you don’t need to get snippy. I don’t need any candy this year. And don’t cut me off! Aram and Samar are dragging me with them to the hospital for a kids superhero party or some shit.”

He heard her giggle. Actually he heard both she and that damn Reddington snickering in the background as well. Great, he thought. Just great. He was trying to do something nice for the sick kids at that putrid excuse for a hospital that he was stuck in when his leg got shot to shit and now he was taking flack from his girl and that smarmy shit Red. 

“Really? tell me more, at least you’re keeping my mind off of how much I miss you.” He could swear he heard Red let out an exasperated groan. “Lizzie, please, I don’t need indigestion. Wrap it up with Romeo and let’s get this done. One more minute.”

“Shut up!” she chided.

“What!”

“No, no not you Ress. It’s Red, he’s being a pill.”

Ressler felt the edges of his mouth involuntarily curl up into a smile as he heard their quick banter. At least Reddington was getting his now.

“Ugh….he’s driving me crazy,” Liz groaned out. Ressler smiled again as he heard Red yell in the background “NO, she’s driving ME crazy!”

“So, are you going to wear a costume or just go as Agent Ressler, resident FBI bad ass and hottie?”

He felt the grin again. He briefly wondered if he wanted to tell her the plan as it would make him slightly uncomfortable knowing that Red would hear. But, it would keep her mind off of how unhappy she was so he decided the truth would win out.

“I’m going as Batman,” he grumbled.

“Oh, Ress how CUTE is that! Oh if I was there I’d be covering you with kisses right now!”

And that was when he heard it. There it was...the hearty Reddington laugh in the background followed by Lizzie.

“Red, stop! It’s cute and you know it. What a sweet thing to do for those little kids!”

He heard the phone click in the background and then the unmistakeable echoing sound that told him they were now all apparently on speaker phone having this conversation together.

God, if this didn’t end soon, he was going to lose his cool. “So, it’s just a kid thing. An hour or two to make them happy. It was…”

She cut him off and finished his sentence just like old times. “Aram’s idea. Am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ress, that’s really a sweet thing to do. Oh I wish I could be there to see it. You’ll be the sexiest Batman ever!”

“Ugh.” It was Red again, this time apparently gagging.

“Wait! what about the costume? how did you get it? Oh, if you went costume shopping and I didn’t get to join you I’m going to be so pissed!”

“Do I seem like the type to go shopping for a costume with or without you?”

She giggled and the sound did something to him deep within. The high, joyus sound that was directed at him, for him and only for him. 

“Aram had it from when he was in college. He was in a fraternity. Can you believe that.. I’d have actually loved to have seen that.”

Red’s voice interrupted their easy talk. “Okay, kids, times up.”

“No, no, Red just one more minute please. Can we have one more minute.”

“Liz, you need to be safe. With the director and his minions who knows where, we can’t take any chances. Call me once you get home when it’s safe, okay?”

He could almost see her face as he closed his eyes. The joy from a moment ago would now be replaced with a sad and sullen face. Her beautiful blue eyes wouldn’t be shining in laughter anymore but would more than likely be glistening with unshed tears. 

“Bye, Ress, Love you!”

“I love you too, Liz”

“Oh, and I love you too Agent Ressy! Text me with that info as soon as you can,” Red chirped in a rather high girlish voice and Ressler heard the sound of a loud, exaggerated kiss.

Of course that was Red they all knew and loved, lightening the moment. He heard the line go dead and disconnected the call. He grabbed the meatball sandwich, that he’d really honest to god been looking forward to, and took a large bite, but it didn’t seem quite as good now. He chugged one of the waters down and contemplated throwing the rest of the sandwich away but then thought of a previous conversation he’d had with Liz when they were in Moorea. They’d been lying in bed after quite a vigorous session of lovemaking and she’d told him that she worried about him. Him!...she worried about him, when she was the one in a boatload of danger. She’d made him swear that he’d take care of himself and eat right and try to get enough sleep. Hell, she was the reason he went to the damn Nar Anon meetings. He eyed the sandwich and unwrapped it again and finished it off. It was actually pretty good. At least he’d made it and it wasn’t some fast food crap. He tossed the napkins in the wrapping when he was finished and rolled it up in a ball to dispose of.

\----

Red dreaded these times, but it was worth it to him, as after Lizzie hung up after a call with Ressler he knew she’d be sullen and withdrawn for a few hours. He’d arrange for a nice dinner out at a new place, or see that they caught a dress rehearsal of a new play but other times, he’d just let her have her private time so she could try to settle her thoughts. This was one of the latter times. She headed right up to her room at the estate they were currently staying in. She’d cheer up in a few hours and, at least each time she spoke with Ressler, she got more and more used to hanging up and going about her life and focusing on the good times. He sighed and took out his phone. “Kate, darling...I need a small favor….”

\--

Ressler had just run the name that Red had requested and had immediately texted him with the information. He shut down his computer just as Aram came in, overly cheerful as usual and hovered excitedly next to his desk. At least he wasn’t hugging him, he thought.

“So, I’ve got it in my locker. Are you sure you still want to do this? If you’d rather not, I’m cool with it, but, I still think you’ve got the better voice for it.”

Ressler rolled his eyes but stuck to the plan. “Yeah, I’m good. Two hours tops then I’m outta there.”

“Ok, right. Let’s get you dressed then.”

“I’ll get myself dressed, you just give me the damn thing, okay?”

“Of course, I didn’t mean I was going to help you actually dress, but, you’ll have trouble getting it zipped so if you….”

Ressler shoved past him into the locker room as Aram blustered. “Okay, that works too.”

\-- 

Jesus this was harder than he’d imagined. He’d frightened a little girl when he’d entered her room and quickly beat a retreat when she cried to her mother that she wanted to see Mickey Mouse, not the scary black clad batman. She was a bit on the younger side, he guessed about four or five, so he currently found himself holding a small boy of about seven in his arms as the boy gushed and excitedly asked about the batmobile. The boy was stuck, with what appeared to Ressler, to be a million needles and tubes attached to a rolling stand of monitors and infusion pumps. He guessed the poor kid was battling some kind of fucking cancer. He mustered up a strong voice and explained that the batmobile was parked in a secret location where nobody could mess with it and sadly he couldn’t take him to see it. As if on cue, Samar strode up, dressed as wonderwoman and took the boy from his arms. He squealed happily and waved goodbye. “Bye, bye Batman. Be safe and get the bad guys!”

Ressler felt a lump in his throat and quickly swallowed it down. “Roger, that!” and waved and left the room. He really just needed a minute before moving on to the next child but that didn’t look like it was going to happen. Aram was predictably waiting with a big smile on his face. He had stayed in his work attire and was serving as the official FBI spokesman for the event since he was not a covert field agent, and was chatting with various nurses, doctors and administrators that happily hovered, enjoying the special attention their patients were receiving from the nameless, costumed covert agents. So many of the task force members were present that it did warm his heart to see their goodness shining brightly. He understood that this was good for the team. They had to balance the bad that they saw on a daily basis with good and this was a way for them to get to do something good and still keep their identities secret.

“Ah, there he is. Um, Mr. Batman, could you please come over here for an introduction. There are some people who’d like to meet and thank you….”

Ressler did his best to schmooze with the suits and doctors, but was feeling emotionally drained after visiting what had to have been thirty sick kids. While his identity was kept under wraps by Aram, he still shook hands and did his best to stay in character and tried not to flinch when he got hugs and slaps on the back for his endeavors. After a few more minutes of the schmoozefest, Aram was whisked away for a photo opportunity with the the hospital brass. He decided now was the time to take a break and gather his thoughts. He quickly walked around a corner and then another and another until he found himself in a small, secluded alcove just off of a back entrance. It was then, as he leaned up against a wall and took a much needed deep breath, that he did a double take. On the other side of the glass door stood Catwoman. Yep...it was definitely her. She was also bent down, fiddling with a key card and obviously trying to gain quick entrance to the building and failing miserably. After another moment of fiddling, she stood up and that’s when he saw the loose strands of blonde hair peeking out of her cap and mask.

Striding quickly to the door, feeling his heart rate speeding up, he stood at the door, making her look up at him. He was 98% sure that it was Liz, but, just in case it was some other blonde in a catwoman suit, he wasn’t going to be the one who to let just any old feline foe into a building of sick kids if he could help it.

One look was all it took. Even with their faces covered in the seriously costumed masks, their eyes didn’t lie. He flung the door open and took her in his arms and held her tightly to him for the first few minutes. They quietly hugged and then she tilted her head up and all he could see were those luscious lips. He kissed her, delicately at first, then more urgently. He felt her pushing him backwards until he was backed against a wall. Her hands were everywhere and it made him hate the costume that restricted the feel of her body against his. She was practically crawling up his body when he hoisted her up and spun her around so her back was now pressed against the wall and her front was hotly meshed against his. 

He groaned as her hands continued to caress his back side while she panted and writhed against him. His mind began to register that they were seconds away from ripping each others costumes off and if he didn’t get some space between them, he was going to do exactly that.

Liz’s mind registered that she was at a hospital and was currently making out against a wall in the pediatric ward about the same time that Ressler loosened his grip from her thigh and gently lowered her leg that was wound around him and set her onto the ground again. Unable to speak, she took in a deep breath and stepped to the side and leaned against the cool tiled wall as he did the same.

He was first to speak. “Hey, what are you doing here? Where is Red?” he softly panted out, still catching his breath.

“About a half hour after we got home, Mr. Kaplan showed up at the door. She had this costume hanging under a clear dry cleaner bag and the moment I saw it, I knew I was going to be with my man!”

He turned, still leaning against the wall and touched her cheek, miffed that it was covered by the damn mask. “How long do I have you?”

“One night,” she quietly replied.

“Good enough for me, let’s not waste time. Let’s go.”

“Don’t you need to say goodbye to Aram, I know he and Samar are here?”

He took out his phone and quickly texted “I’m gone. See you two tomorrow,” and hit send. Within a few seconds his phone chimed with a reply from Aram: “We’re going to go have dinner. Want to join us? I’ll only be a few more minutes.” Ressler texted back “No thanks, I’ll pass. I’ll catch a cab,” and hit send. He tucked the phone in the one pocket at the waist of the costume and took her hand.

His apartment was only a ten minute walk so they both decided that they could actually walk and enjoy the cool evening as their costumes gave them the privacy they’d need on this Halloween evening. Just in case anyone was watching them, they slipped into the front entrance with a large group of trick or treaters and their parents, effortlessly blending in with the group and easily making it to the elevator to his floor with more excited costumed children and their guardians.

They walked a bit faster as they approached his door and he cursed slightly as his gloved hand had trouble reaching into the tight pocket of the costume for his keys. 

Liz wordlessly removed her own glove and gently pulled his hand away from his pocket and slid her own slowly inside. If she accidentally gave a little squeeze as her hand found what she thought were his keys, she at least tried to cover it as he groaned aloud. 

“You’re killing me, Liz.” 

The only response he got was a deep purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I need to post a new chapter for "There's A First Time For Everything," I had to write this in order to make myself feel better as I was so depressed with Liz and Ress being separated in the season finale and Liz being a murderer. I'd hoped that he would end up on the run with her but, he'll now become her hunter. I can only hope his obsession with her will grow and he'll somehow be able to clear her and get her back so they can carry on with their budding, but oh, so epic romance...sigh...stay tuned to see what happens next and hit the comments if you like it.


End file.
